The Rose in Red
by TempeGeller
Summary: A young couple finds a body in their pool, it gets identefied as the remanes of Dr. Temperance Brennan. The team is devestated by the news. And Booth is on his way to kill the one that killed his partner. But could they be wrong? Crossover with Rose Red.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, a new exciting story of bones. My other story will alsoo move on, but this was something I wanted to write. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: All charecters belong to Fox and Stephan King. I don't owe any of the charecters from Rose Red and Bones. Believe me, if I did, Pam wouold not have died in the movie._

_Note: I had some review about my language, and I tried to get them out here. I'm really trying. I hope this is better. _

_Working on chaper 9 right now, tips are always welcome. _

* * *

**1. The body in the lab**

A skeleton was watching Angela, the same hollow eyes. Her pencil didn't want to move on the paper. She had been doing this for many years, and she could recognize every remarkable facial structure. This time it disturbed her. This body had arrived from Seattle, a young couple had found the body in their near by pool. It looked like the woman had lay there for several days, tough the couple claimed that the body hadn't been there more than a day.

Angela once again looked at the body, she recognized the face. She snacked for air. She once again didn't want to believe it was her. She silently putted on the computer. And watched how the screen turned on, waiting for a picture to pop up. Was her hunch right? Was it her best friend lying right in front of her, was Brennan really dead? The picture popped up.

Angela's fear came true, it was Brennan, Brennan had gone on a trip to the west of America, promoting her new book. She hadn't called Angela back on her phone for a while. Angela thought that she had been way to busy. Now she knew that her best friend had been dead in Seattle. Killed by god knows who. Actually killed was not proven yet. Cam had found out what had killed this person, it looked like she literally scared herself to death. But the water in her longs proved the opposite.

On her wrist their were signs of a struggle. Angela didn't move anymore. How could her best friend be dead. She collapsed. She cried, like she had never cried before. Cam entered the room, to find Angela on the floor.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Cam asked. She watched in her office, but didn't seem to find anything that could upset Angela that bad. She hadn't taken a look at the screen with the victim on it.

"It's Brennan." Angela stood up "It's Brennan, the body that was shipped from Seattle. Found with those old people. It's her."

"Are you sure, Angela?" Cam sat down next to her. "Are you sure it's her."

Angela nodded at Cam, She watched the screen in front of Angela, she saw the picture, and recognized her. Although it felt so surreal, like she was having some kind of nightmare. Someone off her team was murdered. She could imagine the reaction of the rest of the team, finding out that their boss was no longer living. Zach was going to be heartbroken. He had always had a special bond with Temperance Brennan, and now she was dead.

Cam took the phone, she had to call Booth. She had to tell him. This was going to break his heart. Cam knew that Booth loved Brennan, he had never told her, but he loved her. He would die for her. She dialed the number. She heard that annoying beep, again and again. Until she heard his voices.

'Booth.' She heard him say. Booth wasn't aware of the case, the people in Seattle had no suspicion of murder, so the FBI had not been called. In Seattle they had clamed that the person was drunk and found her way in to the pond of the couple. Where she then drown. Cam's evidence proved against it. Her toxologie showed that the victim hadn't drunk anything. Or taken any medication and or drugs.

"Booth, I think you should come to the lab." Cam said "I can't tell you this over the phone. "

"What's wrong, Camille?" She heard him say on the other side of the line.

"Just come here." Camille hung up the phone, and made her way to the platform. Zach was coming to her.

"Dr. Saroyan, I found some interesting things, she was wearing a white dress, something you sleep in. Hodgins found out that the victim didn't drown in the pool she was found in. The water from the pool doesn't match the water in her lungs. Her skeleton showed that she was forced to stay under water." Zach Addy said "We've found some DNA, and we had time to run it true the computer. There it gets weird. The DNA belongs to Ellen Rimbauer."

"That is not that weird." Cam said while she looked at his notes.

"It is." Zach sat down "Cause Mrs. Rimbauer disappeared in 1950 in her house. She was never seen again."

"So Mrs. Rimbauer is not dead." Cam replied "That happens all the time."

"No" Hodgins stood next to them. "This woman is defiantly dead. She lived in that house in Seattle, Rose Red I believe. It's interesting by the way. Over 20 people went missing in the house. Her daughter, her maid everyone."

"The house literally eats them" Zach completed "Or that is was the papers tell us. So this Ellen Rimbauer disappears on a age around 70. It's impossible that she is still alive."

"Well, so you think that Brennan was killed by a ghost is that what you're saying?" Cam was mad with herself for telling them like that, it was their boss, killed by the ghost or someone near to Ellen Rimbauer.

"It's Dr. Brennan?" Zach sat down "It's dr. Brennan who died."

Hodgins watched the bones. "I can not believe it. I hoped this day would never come. I hoped their would never be a member of the team in the lab. Dead."

"I'm sorry, you guys." Cam said. "I shouldn't have said it like that."

"Does Booth know?" Hodgins asked while he saw Booth walking true the lab. Cam shook her head. And he watched Booth getting closer.

"He's not going to get this well." Hodgins replied "He loved Dr. B. more then anything in this world, he just never admitted it. And now they'll never get the life they were suppose to have."

Booth was standing in front of them. He saw the body, a vibration went true his whole body. The body was different then all those other bodies. It seemed like he had a connection with it. The squint around it, seemed to be sad. And he saw that Angela was crying in her office. The only person that wasn't in the lab, was his beautiful partner, Bones. He was sure, if she'd be here, he wouldn't have felt this way. He felt scared and alone, without Bones. Cam's phone call also made him concerned. He recognized her voice. She only used that kind of voice when someone important in their life's had died.

"Booth, follow met to my office please." Cam sounded down, more down then usual. He could hear the pain in her voice, the fear. They stopped in her office. She turned to him, and made a motion to sit down in the chair. She sat down right next to him.

"Why was the FBI not called in?" Booth asked

"Because we had no reason to believe it was murder." Cam said "But it turns out, the Seattle Police department was wrong. It is murder. This woman was forced to stay under water."

"So that is why you called me in?" Booth was about to be relieved "Why such a panicked tone on the phone."

"That is not why I called you. 5 minutes ago, we still thought it was an accident, now we're sure it's murder. The reason I called you in was because of who she is. Her identity. I wanted you to hear in person."

"Couldn't you just said that on the phone." Booth was tapping his foot nervously.

"Booth." Cam sat closer to him. "I called you, because this is personal to all off us. I didn't want you to be alone when you found out. I wanted the team to support you."

"Camille, what's going on?" Booth stood up "Where's Bones, she should have gotten back by now."

"In a way, she did get back Seeley." Cam said "She just didn't get back the right way."

"Cam what the hell are you talking about?" Booth walked to the other side of the office. "I haven't seen her, and she hasn't returned my calls when she left on her trip."

"Seeley, it's Dr. Brennan who's the victim." Cam stood, up walked to him. Putted her hand on his shoulder. "She's the murder victim brought in. I'm sorry."

"No, it can not be her." Booth walked away "You probably just made a mistake, it can not be her. It can not be her." He sank trough his feet, sitting on the floor crying. He hadn't expected Cam to tell him that kind of news. He didn't want to be strong in front of Cam, he just wanted to express how he was feeling. It explained why, he had felt such a strong connection to the bones.

"I'm going to kill, who did this to her." Booth stood up "You give me the killer, and I go there, and kill him."

"Booth!" Cam yelled "We'll catch him. We'll find out who did this to her. And he's going to jail."

"No, Cam you miss understood me. I'm going to kill him. I should have protected her. I should have been on with her. I should have joined her on the book tour." Booth said "Now she's dead. It's all my fold."

"No, she didn't want you to tag along." Cam replied "She wanted to do this by herself."

"So do you know who did it?" Booth looked at Cam, while she looked away from him. "So, you know who did it, right? But you don't want to tell me."

"Yes and no." Cam just watched him. "DNA, proves that Ellen Rimbauer has killed Temperance Brennan."

"So what's the problem? Let's go arrest her." Booth stood up, tying to keep the emotions to himself.

"Ellen Rimbauer despaired 60 years ago." Cam replied


	2. Chapter 2

**2. killer in the house**

"How's that possible?" Booth stood up "I mean it is impossible, how could she have killed bones, if she disappeared herself. "

"Yeah, the woman disappeared at the age of 60." Cam replied

"You don't mean, the Ellen Rimbauer?" Booth stood up, next to her.

"What do you mean Seeley?" Cam walked away from him.

"You know, Seattle, Ellen Rimbauer, the one that disappeared in her own house in 1950." Booth explained "You know the house that eats people, Rose Red. You mean that Ellen Rimbauer?"

"Yeah, I mean that Ellen Rimbauer" Cam watched Booth turn his face. "You're not subjecting that Brennan went in the house?"

"No" Booth walked from the one side of the office to the other. "But that is a possibility. She probably wanted to prove that the house was not haunted. But she ended up proving the opposite."

"Booth, I don't know. Rose Red was not open to visitors anymore. After that Dr. Joyce Reardon disappeared. She thought the house died. But it didn't. Ever since, people haven't been in the house. And I doubt, that Dr. Brennan would break in the house, to prove her point." Cam replied

They walked up the platform, Angela was standing next to the bones, barely keeping herself up. She still had tears in her eyes, but you could tell it wasn't that bad anymore.

"Is it true?" Angela asked "Was my friend killed by a ghost?"

"We are not sure, Angela." Cam replied "Maybe it's some kind of trick, to make us believe she's the killer. But actually somebody else killed Dr. Brennan."

"How's that even possible." Booth stood up "How is it possible to get DNA from a woman that has disappeared 60 years ago. Put it on a body. And let anyone believe that Ellen Rimbauer killed her. This killer has to be crazy if he thought we would by it."

"Maybe he thought that we would go after that Ellen" Zach replied "And we would go to the house."

"What house?" Angela asked "Can somebody at least tell me what is going on? Every bit of the story."

"Well." Cam walked to the center. "Some houses have their own inner life which may or may not be conscious. If there was once consciousness in Rose Red, it manifested itself early"

"Seattle years ago was a different world. More so than we can imagine. Survival was an actual issue not a TV show. Fortunes were made by bandits in tall hats. You could get out of the way or you could get run down. " Cam watched them " In the year 1902 you were on your own. Rose Red was built by John P. Rimbauer on Spring Street in Seattle as a wedding present to his wife. He was founder of Omicron Oil Company, 1950 was the year Ellen Rimbauer disappeared."

"What has this got to do with Brennan?" Angela asked "I mean, I hope your going somewhere with this story."

"Yes, Angela, I just trying to tell you everything you need to know." Cam looked at Angela and saw she was again ready to listen. "The trouble with Rose Red started even before there was a house. Construction crews worked hours, days a week. But that was not the problem. Even before there was a house there that ground seemed to make people mad."

"Do you mean mad? Do you mean homicidal crazy?" Booth asked

"I mean, literally mad. A Teamster shot and killed Rimbauer's first foreman. He made no effort to escape. Just dropped his gun and went to a Seattle saloon. This is where the police found him. The teamster's name was Harry Corbin. He claimed he remembered nothing from breakfast till he woke up in jail with a knot behind his ear. The judge and jury didn't believe him. He got years." Cam told them

The team watched her very interested. Zach had no idea where this was leading to, and decided to put his head on his desk.

"John Rimbauer and Ellen Gilchrist were married on November 12, 1907. He was 40 years old, and she was 20. Rose Red had been under construction for a year. Already there had been three deaths on the premises. One man was decapitated by a sheet of falling glass. Another fell from a scaffold and broke his neck. The third choked to death on a piece of apple." Cams voice became more serious as her story went on. Cam didn't want to believe that Dr. Brennan had gone in to the house. "Twenty-three have disappeared in the house since the First World War. . Five men and 20 women. Rose Red has always been particularly fond of the ladies. The last disappearance was 10 years ago."

"What happened to her?" Booth asked

"A woman on the Historical Society's annual tour. She was with the group. It was not until the tour was over that they realized she wasn't with them. They didn't 't find her but they did find her purse. The lady's name was Liza Albert." Cam was trying to keep the story from getting boring. "Since then the house has been closed. With no psychic energy to feed on, it's fallen into a sleep. Then a coma. And now It's a dead cell. Until in 2002 Joyce Reardon took some psychic people in the house. To find it was very much alive. Steve Rimbauer wanted to break down the house, but he disappeared before he could."

"The house wasn't finished by the time they married, but they were in no hurry. They passed the time with a leisurely honeymoon for a year. They circled the globe on liners like the "Ocean Star". John Rimbauer's favorite part of the grand tour was Africa. Ellen didn't enjoy it quite as much. In fact, she nearly died." Booth continued the story, he had seen on Cam's face that she could handle it anymore. " In her diary she called it 'an unmentionable disease carried by men and suffered by women.' Ellen recovered, and when they took up residence in Rose Red, she was pregnant. January that would have been. John thought the house was finished. What he didn't 't know is that the house would never be done. Not in his lifetime, not in hers."

"What do you mean with the house would never be done?" Hodgins asked him "Sometime the house has to be done."

"Well that makes Rose Red one of the world's most fascinating psychic artifacts is that the house continued to grow until its death . Until 1950 changes were made according to the will of Ellen. And her will, ladies and gentlemen, was iron. After Rose Red grew on its own." Booth walked true the lab around the bones who were on the table "

In the fall of Ellen Rimbauer gave birth to a son. . In her diary she wrote, 'I have called him Adam, for he is the first.' Sukeena, who came from Africa, saw her through the difficult labor. Ellen never refers to Sukeena as her servant. First, she calls her 'my friend'. And later, 'my sister'. When she gave birth to a daughter with a withered arm she blamed her sickness and John 's sexual appetites. Although she wrote, 'In my mind, they are one' To which she added, 'Damn all men'."

Angela laughed a little, and noticed that the rest of the team had followed her example. She felt a little better, but still felt heart broken of loosing her best friend. The laugh didn't last long enough.

"Their daughter was born in April. And April was what they called her. After her daughter's birth, Ellen became convinced that her fever, which recurred periodically, would kill her young. That made her easy game for Madame Stravinsky. Not even Sukeena could convince her that she was a fraud. Fraud or not, Madame Stravinsky known to police in San Francisco and Los Angeles as Cora Frye changed." Booth told them.

"What did she tell her?" Zach asked "I mean she was faking it all, right?"

"She said she wouldn't die until the house was finished. Ellen told them the house was finished" Hodgins added "And Madame S. Told her it isn't finished until you say it's finished. Until you say. Ellen took it seriously. Probably she was right to. She never had another attack of her African fever. She believed she wouldn't die if she kept building the house."

"So that its why it keeps building itself." Angela replied "I still don't see the connection with Brennan tough."

"Over years of well-financed eccentricity. She hired contractors and architects to build unconventional stuff. Tower Folly was completed in 1945 . John Rimbauer jumped from it two years later." Cam once again had taken the lead.

"Was it suicide?" Sweets asked them " Or did he run into something he couldn't deal with?"

"The certificate said, 'accidental death'. The gossip said suicide or ghosts. In any case, during its active years, and they were very active women in Rose Red tended to turn up missing. And men tended to turn up dead." Booth told them.

"The dead of Brennan doesn't fit the story. If women went missing, and men dead, why did they find Dr. Brennan dead?" Sweets asked "She should have gone missing."

"Well, in every story there is some kind of mistake." Cam told them "And we found DNA sample of the woman, Ellen Rimbauer. We think that Brennan went in the house to prove that the story was not true, and ended up disappearing herself. Getting murdered by the house."

Zach watched Cam. "I don't think that is right. A couple of seconds ago, you wanted me to believe you didn't know the house. Now you know all these fact. How do you know all this?"

Cam looked around. She had no idea what to say. "Because my grand-grand-parents owed the house. I was adopted, when Steve Rimbauer died, I found out that I was the legal heir off the house, and everything. My parents never told me, I had a brother. Or anything. So I wanted to see the house, that is when I found out about the story. I am the last Rimbauer standing."

* * *

Review make me write faster, tips make me more creative.

I really use all of your tips.


	3. The rimbauer in the team

**3. The Rimbauer in the team**

'I'm the last Rimbauer standing,' it was the only thing the team would think about. They never expected that Cam owed a house as big as that. Even Hodgins' house was not that big.

"So you are a Rimbauer?" Booth asked "So you have everything off the house, the deeds, the keys. Everything. What are you going to do with the house?"

"I have no idea, what I am going to do with the house." Cam replied "I can not sell it, and I have no idea, if it is the house that is evil. Or if it's the ground."

"Why is it evil?" Booth asked "I mean what happened to it, before the house was build. We are talking about a little piece of land that drives people insane."

"I bet it was those Indians. John Rimbauer took all this small peaces of land, and made it one. The land belonged to other people. And he didn't gave it back." Cam replied "My great-great- grandfather was a jerk with a hidden agenda."

"you know, doesn't Rose Red play tricks on people to get them there?" Booth asked while he watched the rest of the team.

"Yeah." Hodgins replied "But I thought the house could only play tricks on you, when you were there. I mean it shouldn't have power over people at the other side of the country."

"We should go question those people who found Bones body in the pool. I mean they could tell if they have seen her before or something." Booth said "Maybe we could try to find out what happened to her."

"Do you think it's possible, she's still in that house?" Angela asked "I mean her spirit could still be there, trapped, not able to move on."

"Well, let's hope not." Booth replied "I want to believe she's okay. That she's in a better place."

* * *

**Seattle, Rose Red**

Brennan was walking, she had seen that woman, blond hear, who looked exactly like her. She had been following her all over the house. She had looked very scary, and Brennan had imagined that she would kill her. Brennan still remembered how she had gotten in the house. A 16 year old girl came to her books signings. She had brown hear, and seemed autistic. There was a woman with her, who seemed a little over 20. She believed they were sisters. Brennan had given the girl a signed copy. And that is when she heard it.

"Have you seen the house on Springstreat, it's haunted." she heard the girl say. Brennan watched the girl walk away. Rationally she could not believe that the house was haunted, She laughed. The house could not be haunted, it's all a lie. That evening in her hotel, she was searching the web, to find article about the women who had disappeared in the house. Her eyes stopped when she had seen the picture of Pam Asbury, Pam was a psychic. One the magazines called a touch-know. If she touch anything, she would get flashes of the past. Brennan didn't take that serious. The picture kept her more busy, she looked exactly like her. The only difference was the blond hear. The blond hear and the lighter skin. She could be her twin, Brennan thought.

All that supernatural things was absolute nonsense's in her mind. She could hear Booth in her mind. He would believe the story. ' how do 20 women disappear, without a trace'. Brennan felt like she had to prove that the house was a fake. That evening she had walked to the house. It was scary, and the house seemed to watch her. Quickly she opened the portal to the house. She had a feeling that something was terribly wrong, but she ignored that. Slowly she walked beside the fountain. It seemed that it had died. Plants had grown around it, and it was switched off. She walked towards the door, where everything was full off plants. She looked around, who would own this house? Tempe thought. She had the idea the house was worth million of dollars, and it was just abandoned like that. Slowly she reached for the door. It swing open. A black woman was standing in the door.

Brennan looked at her.

"I thought no one lived here." Brennan said "I was just.."

"Dr. Brennan, we've been expecting, this way." Brennan walked behind her, true the house. It was beautiful. Peaceful, although she felt a warning, that she had to walk out of the house right now. She followed the woman in a kitchen. The kitchen was big enough to make dinner for 300 people. And Brennan found the wood of the kitchen beautiful. She looked around.

"I'm sorry, who's.." Brennan stopped talking when she released the woman had left. She just stood there a couple of minutes ago, and then she disappeared. Brennan thought she had lost the woman on her way. She walked in the solarium. She could determine, that the plants were roses, but she couldn't see what had happened to them. What had made them die. Probably the last owner, had not taken care of the plants. Brennan walked back to the door. She grabbed the doorknob. She pushed it down, but the door would not open. She cried it out. She heard the bees coming her way. She hadn't seen anything that would subject there were bees there. And now it seemed they were everywhere. She walked to the other side of the solarium. Pushed the door. It opened slowly. She stood outside the house. Watching the bees flying against the window. She sat down. Try to calm herself down.

That was a couple of weeks ago, when she had entered the house. She had taken her sail phone but it was impossible for her to dial any number, not even a emergency call. She had been sorry she went in the house. It was impossible for her to get out of it. Or even get away. She had seen dead people, at least she thought. Pam was there. Pam the touch-know . The blond woman that had looked so much like her. The woman that had disappeared on a weekend in the house. Her hair was messier then the picture on the net had showed her. And she looked like a corpse. A walking corpse. Other things she'd seen was a little child, a little girl around 6, walking around.

She heard her sing a song, that Temperance could identify but not remember very easily. She sat down against the stairs. She was climbing those stairs for days, and yet she had not arrived on the top floor. She had wished Booth would have been her. A blond woman with curly hear, appeared for her eyes. Tempe recognized her as Dr. Joyce Reardon, in the university of Seattle.

"Pam, why are you so alive?" She asked while she let her hands touch Brennans jaw line. "When did you color your hear."

Brennan moved upstairs, not watching her. Just trying to get rid of her. Behind her another woman was standing. Ellen Rimbauer. A old woman around 70. She felt like running away, but she couldn't move her entire body. She couldn't even look to the other side.

"Help us build, little girl." Ellen Rimbauer whispered while she played with her hair. "Help us build.."

Brennan kicked her. The woman fell down. She started walking. In the background she heard the woman come after her. She closed the door, and collapsed on the ground. Crying. She had been wrong, this house was defiantly haunted.

"Please Booth help me," Brennan whispered. While she lay down on the ground, crying.

* * *

Booth walked from the left side of the room to right side of the room, trying to calm himself down. He wanted to go to the house, and smash down every single part of it. Smash that Ellen Rimbauer in her face. For killing his precious Bones. He sat down in his chair. The chair Brennan had gotten him, she called the bureau telling them, how good agent he was. The boss had called him in, and told him he had gotten that chair. Now he was sitting on it, missing his Bones. He didn't even noticed how much times he had reminded her as his. He threw the paper in his trashcan.

There was a soft nod at the door, a little boy walked in. Booth knew that Rebecca would drop him off today, but the dead of Bones put his mind of his sun.

"Daddy what's wrong?" The little boy asked "I thought Dr. Bones would be here."

Booth got tears in his eyes. Dr. Bones would be here, she promised Booth to be here, that she would go to the zoo with him and Parker.

"Where is she dad? Is she late?" Parker walked past him. And sat down at his lap. "I mean we could wait for Dr. Bones. I made her a drowning."

Parker held up a beautiful picture, he was sure Bones would have loved if, if she had been here. But the truth was that she would never admire the beautiful picture of his sun.

"She's not coming, Parker." Booth said, he didn't want to tell Parker that Brennan was dead, saying it made it feel differently. He felt like he could wake up out of this nightmare, screaming. It were the only nightmares he had, always the same thing. Brennan dead, dying. It was always his fold. Now the nightmare seemed to take this long. And he lost the hope that he would scare himself and wake up along in his bed. Desperately wanting to tell Bones how much he loved her.

"Is she sick?" Parker asked Booth "or is she studying Bones, will I see her tomorrow."

He saw that Parker was watching him. He couldn't keep this secret from him. If he'd told she was busy, he would keep asking to see her. It was not like he could keep pretending that she was to busy to see his sun. The truth was, he couldn't keep pretending anymore. He had to tell. He had to tell the truth.

"Parker, do you know that sometimes people die?" Booth sat down next to his sun

"Yes, my pet goldfish died yesterday. I miss him very much daddy. Mummy says I'm getting a new one." Parker smiled at him.

"You know that when someone die, they go to a better place, you do know that right?" Booth asked

The little boy nodded. He smiled at his father. "My best friends dog died, and he said he was going to heaven. And he was crying all the time, like you are right now."

"You know that Dr. Bones is not hear right now. And do you want to know why?" Booth asked "Do you want to know, why she could not make it."

"Yeah, she's sick." Parker said "She probably is lying in her bed, and crying cause she can't go to the zoo with us."

"Parker, Dr. Bones is not exactly sick. She died." Booth said "A bad girl killed her, she pushed her in the pool, and she died."

Parker snacked for air. He was crying a little "Daddy, Dr. Bones can't be dead. Who would want to hurt her? She such a sweet girl. And you love her."

"Park" Booth said "Dr. Bones is watching you right now, smiling down at you. She is at a better place. And she does not want you to be sad. She wants us to go to the zoo and have fun.

"She doesn't want you to be sad" Parker said "I miss her, daddy."

"Me to, buddy." Booth said while dropping another tear. "Me too."

Booth hugged his sun. They sat in his office the entire afternoon.

At 5 pm there was a nod at the door. Rebecca was standing in the door opening.

"So did you have fun?" Rebecca asked Parker. He looked sad. He shook his head.

"Seeley, what is going on with him?" Rebecca asked "Did you even go to the zoo, or didn't that partner show up?"

"Rebecca, we never went to the zoo, cause we were not up to it." Booth said "I thought it was not that great idea, after what happened."

Parker fell in his mothers embrace crying. "Dr. Bones is dead." the little boy started crying even harder. Rebecca embraced the little boy.

"I'm sorry, Seeley. I didn't' know." Rebecca hugged the buy "What happened to her?"

"She was murdered. Someone drowned her in their pool." Booth cried "I've found out this morning. Do you want to take Parker to see a movie or something. It can take his mind of things."

"Sure Seeley." Rebecca replied "We all know how much he loved her. He loved her more then anything in this world. What are you going to do? I mean you could go to the movies with us."

Parker sat walked out of the office, sitting on the chairs outside the office. Booth watched him, and hang closer to Rebecca.

"I'm on the first flight to Seattle. I'm going to find out what happened to her." Booth said.

"Seeley, you're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Rebecca asked "I'm sure, Dr. Brennan didn't want you to get in any troubles. Booth what ever you're going to do, think about it. You have a sun. Remember that. She wouldn't want you to go to jail."

"I'm just going to talk to the people who found the body." Booth said

"Can't the Seattle department handle that for you?" Rebecca asked her.

"I want to capture the killer myself, it could be the last thing I would do for her." Booth replied "Do you ever feel like you've lost your shot?"

"Well, sometimes. You mean with Dr. Brennan?" Rebecca asked

"Yeah, I feel like there are so much things I wanted to tell her. So much I won't be able to tell her anymore. How much I loved her. And now I can't anymore. I feel sorry for things I haven't done." Booth said "For things that I should have told her."

"She knew you loved her, Seeley." Rebecca replied

"No, she didn't. Not in what way I loved her. I love her as a friend, I love her more then anything. And she thinks I draw that line, to keep her away from me. I draw that line, because I thought if she was not my everything, she'd be safer. I thought that no one would hurt her to get to me. And now she's gone."

"Why did you not tell her?" Rebecca asked

"Cause I thought she was going to explain it away, with her anthropology shit, about me needing a booty call or something. But it's not that, I love her." Booth replied "And that is why I need to go to Seattle, I need to get justice for her dead."

"Why did you think she was going to explain it away? Why did you never gave her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe she would have surprised you." Rebecca told "I only met her once, but she didn't seem like such a cold woman, and after what you told me. I can tell she loves you. She's probably denying it because of that line you drew."

"I've got to go. Tell Parker I love him." Booth said "Tell him I'll be back next weekend."


	4. The flight to hell

**4. flight to hell**

Booth was waiting for the flight to take off to Seattle, he thought it was the last thing he could do for Bones. Then he would have to let her go. Let her go forever. That seemed impossible for him. All he wanted to do, was take her in his arms and never let her go. But he knew that was impossible.

All of the sudden he felt a pat on the arm. Behind him stood the entire team of the Jeffersonian institute. All of them. Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Zach and Sweets. They were watching him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Booth asked "I thought I was going by myself."

"Booth, she's important to all of us." Angela replied "I don't care what you have to say, but we are going. Only if it's to get justice."

"And I wanted to visit the house before I decide what I did with it." Cam turned to Booth "And off course because we all do love Brennan. Booth, we are a family, if you take one away of us, we all feel it. That is why we are here, cause without Brennan we no longer feel complete."

The flight number got called. The plain had arrived a couple minutes before lift off.

* * *

Brennan was lying the door was still closed. It had been a couple of hours since she had seen those scary people. And she wanted to get out of the house. The only problem was that she had lost her way. The house was big, not just big, The lab fitted 2 times in the house. And she didn't even know where she was. She slowly opened the door. There was no one to be seen. She knew that those ghost she had been seeing could be everywhere. If Booth would have been here, she would have been less worried. In fact she preferred being buried alive, then walking around in this house. Brennan looked at herself.

"Why did you get yourself in this kind of trouble?" Brennan whispered to herself. "You wanted to prove there was no such thing as haunted. Now you prove yourself that there is."

She tiptoed over the ground. She walked true a hall, the hall seemed very long. But she could feel that it wasn't. It was some kind off optic trick on her mind. The doors were fake.

"This is like a funfair." Brennan said trying to open the door. "It's so cute."

She entered a door, not knowing where this one would get out. Or even if this one was leading back to the main hall she entered in. She didn't know if this path leaded to safety or her dead. She walked once again true a long hallway. She heard a notice from the walls, like the house was magically building itself. Tok, tok, tok. She heard from those hollow walls.

All of the sudden the black woman appeared again, the same one that had opened the front door. She walked to her. While she came closer her tissue seemed to decompose on it's own.

"Dr. Brennan We've been expecting you." She growled. Brennan ran, but the footstep off the woman Sukeena kept getting closer and closer. She felt like it was to late for her. Goodbye, Booth. She thought. All off the sudden, a body appeared out of nowhere forcing Sukeenas body to the ground and capturing her arm, pulling her to safety, behind the door.

* * *

They walked passed the security and took place in next to each other. Booth had to sit at the other side of the plain. Normally Bones would be in 1st class, and he would sneak in. Now he could not do that A woman next to Booth looked at him.

"Aren't you Special agent Booth?" She looked at him. Silently he nodded his head. "I knew it. Where's your lovely partner, Temperance Brennan I believe her name is."

"She's dead." Booth said while he tried to stare in front off him.

"I'm sorry" The older woman next to him said "We saw her in our hometown. I'm Sissy Weathon, and that's Annie. It's nice to meet you. We saw her a couple of weeks ago, in Seattle. She was traveling true. Annie loves her books. So she got her book signed."

"Was there anything suspicious about the way you met her?" Booth asked "Was there anyone suspicious?"

"No, Emery and his fiancé were there. I have called a couple of days ago with them. They found a dead body in their pool." Sissy said "She drowned. My bet is that she was drunk and fallen in the pool. How did your partner die?"

"She was the dead body in the pool." Agent Booth once again didn't look at the two persons. "But she was murdered."

"Oh my god, did Emery kill her?" Sissy asked

"No, the results shown that the water in the pool does not match the water in her longs." Booth replied

"Who killed her?" Sissy asked "Did you find anything."

"Ellen Rimbauer" Booth replied "There was DNA, of Ellen on Brennans body. She forced her to stay under water."

Annie started patting against her sisters shoulder. She whispered something in her ear. Booth couldn't understand what the young sister was telling . He could not even understand a little. Annie stopped talking and once again watched Booth.

"Annie says, she mentioned something about Rose Red, to your partner." Sissy replied "She also mentioned that Temperance Brennan looked familiar to her. You know what, I do remember someone that looked a lot like her. Pam Asbury."

"Where can we find Pam Asbury?" Booth asked. He didn't know why he was asking this, it could not help there case at all. He was sure that the information wouldn't't be help at all. He just wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, Agent Booth" Sissy said "Pam, well she was with us, when we went in to Rose Red. She's a touch-know. When she touches something, she could see the past or the future. But like many she despaired in the house."

"What did she look like?" Booth asked "Apart the fact that she looked like my partner."

"Well, she was a blond. Skinny, a little skinnier then your partner. She was rather pale. And she had a very typical face structure."

"Is there anything that could be helpful in her medical health, or something?" Booth asked "Anything, even something that looks completely stupid"

"Well, she was a mother. 1 child. Amy, the little girl lives with Emery, after we survived Rose Red, we felt the need to take her in. After all, she would have done the same for Annie." Sissy said "She didn't really have any weird things about her health. No strange illnesses. She didn't really tell us."

"Do you know how she disappeared?" Booth asked " Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah, Annie told something with a pond. She was walking in the water. She saw it in the mirror. A reflection. There was nothing she could do, to save her. We thought the house was playing mind tricks on us. After that, we kept seeing her. Dead. Walking around the house." Sissy told She handed a picture of Pam standing in front off Rose Red. She was wearing a dress and smiling."It was right before we went in the house, she was afraid. But we were told the house was a dead cell, and that no one would die. 6 people went missing. Including Joyce. Am I any help solving the case?"

"Yes, you've been great help." Booth said "Excuse me, I've got to go find someone on the flight. Bye, Sissy, Annie."

Booth walked true the plain, heading for the other side of it, where the rest of the team was sitting. He stopped next to them.

"Do you have any data on the bones?" Booth asked

"Yes." Zach replied "We've a laptop with us, all case files are on it. But I can't turn it on right now. It would take to much energy of the battery."

"Is it possible that it was a blond chick?" Booth asked. The rest of the team watched Booth confused. Zach turned to Cam. "I mean the victim, is possible that she was blond, instead of a brunet.

"It could be." Angela replied "I recognized her facial structures and I never considered her hair could have been different. Booth, where is this going?"

"And scientifically, could she have been a blond?" Booth started to get really enthusiast.

"Yes." Cam replied "There was tissue marker that her hair was colored blond. But we obviously thought that Brennan had colored her hair in Seattle or something."

"No." Booth said "Did she given birth?" Booth asked

"I had not checked that yet." Zach was looking at the rest. "We didn't have enough time to completely study the body, and after we got the identity, it didn't matter anymore."

"Or perhaps it does." Booth said "Could this be our victim?"

He showed them the picture of Pam standing in front of the house. The one that he had gotten from Sissy Wheaton; The team took a look at It.

"How did you get this Booth?" Cam asked

"A woman on the plain gave it to me. She's friends with the woman that found the body in her pool. I asked her some things, and ended up with this picture." Booth said "This proves a point."

"This is Brennan in the picture." Angela said "I recognize my best friend, and this is her. She lost some wait, and didn't get any sun. But this is her. I'm 100% sure Booth."

"So Booth, what is your point?" Sweets looked at him "So now we know Dr. Brennan changed her hair. And we know that she was at the house."

"This is not Bones!" Booth replied

"No, Booth." Angela replied "Brennan is my best friend, and I would recognize her on any picture. This is her."

"No, Angela, This woman's name is Pam Asbury, she disappeared in Rose Red. She was last seen in a small pond, behind the house. She could have drowned in the house."

"So, this woman, and the body in the lab is Pam Asbury instead of Dr. Temperance Brennan, boy were we wrong" Hodgins replied "So where does that leave us? Is Dr. B okay?"

"I don't think so." Booth said "Annie Weathon, the one I met hear on the plain was with her when she singed books. She mentioned something about Rose Red."

Angela looked at Booth. "So Annie told her about the house, Bren wants to prove it's not haunted. She goes to the house, wanting to prove that. So she can tell it later. She gets stuck in the house."

Cam looked at her. "So She's breaking in my house?" Cam asked "Where are these people. I would like know what they know about Steve Rimbauer."

Cam stood up, she and Booth walked to his seat. Watching Annie sleep. Sissy was enjoying the movie.

"Excuse me." Cam was watching her. She coughed a little. "Excuse me!"

"Oh, sorry didn't hear you there;" Sissy putted the headphone of her head, and watched them. He saw that Booth was standing there.

"This is Cam Saroyan." Booth said while pointing to Cam. Cam waved a little. "Cam want to ask you something, about Steve Rimbauer."

"Ask away." Sissy replied

"Do you know what happened to him?" Cam was looking her straight in the eyes. She saw that Annie had waken up again, and was watching them both. She had such big eyes, and looked upset.

"Yes, he was my husband after all." Sissy replied "We were married a couple of months ago. It has been 4 years since we explored the house. Normally the building had to be torn down. But something went wrong, and the people who were suppose to torn it down, didn't get it. Every company we hired either went out of business or couldn't get to the house. It was I believe the power the house had over everyone. A silent power. A couple of months ago, Steve got sick of it. He wanted that house torn down. So he rented a machine, to torn it down himself. But he disappeared when he got to the house. I never saw him again. The house gotten what they wanted. He was the last Rimbauer. I don't know who owns the house now."

"I do. I'm his sister." Sissy's mouth fell open. She never knew that Steve had a sister, he had never mentioned any sister."He didn't know about me, I was adopted by a lovely family. I never knew that I was a Rimbauer, until I found out that I was the only suitable person. All of the sudden, I had this huge house. And I was from the Bronx. So do you and Steve have any children, I may call nieces?"

"Not yet." Sissy added "There's one on the way. I'm due in 5 months. I'm sure Steve would have wanted to meet you. It must be awful to know that you had a family, and they are all dead. Steve's mum and dad, are both dead. Car accident. What are you going to with the house?"

"I have no idea." Cam replied "When she sat down next to both girls. I'm a pathologist, I work in the Jeffersonian institute. I used to be a cop, but I gave up that career."

"So do you have a special man in your life?" Sissy asked

"No, the last guy I dated was Booth. But I broke up with him." Booth stood up and walked back to the rest of the team. "I felt that he had feelings for Dr. Brennan."

"Oh, he must be heartbroken." Sissy watched him while he sat down next to Angela. "Did they have a relationship?"

"No, they were dancing around it." Annie laughed a little. "But they did not have a relationship. Booth made this stupid line that they couldn't cross, and it stopped them from getting together. Booth never told Brennan he loved her. But we are not that sure anymore it's her."

"What do you mean, you're not so sure anymore?" Sissy asked Cam, while Annie pulled her hear. Cam looked at Annie with the look she had when Zach and Hodgins had screwed up an experiment. Annie sat back in her own seat without looking to Cam. "Forgive Annie, she's atheistic, she does not always know how to act around people."

"That's okay. It just kind of hurt. And the guys in the lab pull my hair like all the time, it's a standard reaction." Cam laughed to Annie. "We are not so sure anymore if it's Brennan, you gave Booth a picture of Pam Asbury. He believes it's her."

"You found Pam's body?" Sissy watched them. "It would be good for Amy, she could finally get closure. She believes that her mum is still alive. That she gotten out of the house. But that's impossible cause we like saw her dead."

"Booth is kind of relieved. But he still believes that Brennan has gone in the house, to prove that it was not haunted. Is it possible that she could survive the house?" Cam asked

"I don't think so." Sissy replied "I think it's rather difficult to survive the house all by yourself. I don't want you to put your hopes high. Or his. I don't want anyone to get disappointed. Rose Red eats people that is what it always does."


	5. Chapter 5

**5. The living man in the dead house**

Brennan was standing next to a man, who was tired obviously. He looked at her. While she looked at him. "Pam, I thought you were dead." He said while he took Brennan in his arms "Me, Annie and Sissy were sure we saw you die. But you're not thank god. Amy's going to be so glad. How did you survive Rose Red all these years without getting killed or escaping?"

"I'm sorry. But I don't know you;" Brennan replied to the man she had never seen before in her life, or even didn't recognize from her book signings. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian institute. Who are you?"

"I'm Steve, Steve Rimbauer." He said to her. "Why the hell are you in the house, a beautiful girl as you, could be in better company then me."

"I wanted to prove my point. That it wasn't haunted. I have concluded that the house is. I've met Pam, this weird woman with a hammer, that black woman, an actrice and a small 6 year old girl, with a weird condition on her arm."

"Well, who you have seen was Sukeena, she use to be friends with Ellen Rimbauer, witch is the crazy chick with the hammer. April, Ellen and Johns daughter. There are a lot more, haven't you seen the curly girl?" Brennan nodded her head. "That one is Joyce Reardon, the one that is the reason we are all here. She wanted to wake up the house, and she got her wish. She wanted to find proof of paranormal things, to prove it to people like you."

"Yeah, skeptic people." Brennan replied "How long are you in here?"

"Well, a couple of months, I guess." Steve replied "I have my heading places. I hide for her, Ellen Rimbauer, she's looking for me, she wants to give me that hammer. Which will kill me."

"Why does she want to give you a hammer?" Brennan asked while she smiled.

"She wants me to build this house. If she stops building, she dies. So she wants me to help, but I don't want to." Steve said

"Why?" Brennan asked

"Because this house is evil, it has eaten so much people I loved. And I don't want it to keep having this power on people. It has so much power." Steve said "Rose Red can make itself as big as it wants to. If it feels energy. It feeds on it. It makes it stronger."

"How come the doors don't open?" Brennan asked "I mean is it Ellen."

"The reason why the doors don't open anymore is because of me." Steve looked at her. "I don't have any paranormal abilities, but when I am in the house, I do. Ellen, uses me to keep people in the house. I can't go anywhere. So can you."

"I'm sure, Booth will come and rescue us." Steve looked at her. "He will find out that I am not fine, and he will come and save us. He'll kick that Ellen Rimbauers ass. And he has a very big gun!"

"I hope he won't come." Steve looked around the corner. "The house would just love that, and the chances he will find us in this house are not big. The house will send his somewhere ells, and he'll die. I think all we can hope, is that we don't die a cruel dead."

"Booth will find me." Brennan said "He always does. I don't know how, but he always knows where I am. And he always finds me. He just needs to talk to some people. And he'll find me."

"You have a lot of fate." Brennan remembered when Hodgins had said that in the car, then she had said that faith was not what she felt. Now she couldn't say it anymore.

"Fate, is an irrational believe." Brennan replied. Using the exact same word she had used against to Hodgins. She cried a little. "Of something that is not going to happen. I have seen what Booth can do, I know he will save me. I just know it."

"That sound pretty much like fate" Steve replied. He looked around the corner. "We've got to be careful, the ghost of the house know that we are together. So they won't attack one by one. They will attack in groups. Most definitely Sukeena, Ellen and Joyce."

"I have seen them. Together." Steve looked worried, and confused that she had gotten away from them. "I got away, I kicked her. And then I ran away."

"Impressive." Steve said "I haven't seen Joyce in a while."

"What about Pam?" Brennan asked "Every time I saw her, I felt like she didn't want to attack me."

"Well, Pam is a different case." Steve explained "Most ghost in Rose Red get taken over by some kind of evil force. With Pam that didn't happen. She still remembers being alive. And all. She still has an intuition. The others don't. She probably won't attack you. She feels confused. I thought you were her. It seems that you are family. Nieces or something."

"Actually, it doesn't prove that. DNA has million combinations, but some particular elements keep coming back, which could give you a double. Everyone has a twin on this planet." Brennan replied.

"Oh you mean my wife has a double, that's just great!" He laughed a little at her. Brennan at the other hand didn't feel like laughing right now. She was trapped in a house that held her captive as prisoner. And it was even possible that it would eat her alive. Brennan didn't feel like being some fast snack for the house. She promised herself to kick some ghostly demon ass.

* * *

Booths plane had landed. They had gone to their hotel room, he sat on his bed. The room was empty, not really. He had just an empty feeling inside of loosing Temperance Brennan. And it didn't grow on him, he thought the idea would never grow on him. That he would feel empty and alone his entire life, or the rest that had to come. Their was a big chance that Brennan was not the dead body, but still she had gone in that house. Not that he had any proof off that. Hell yeah, he had proof. He's gut told him enough, he didn't need the facts to know that his partner wanted to prove him a point

She probably wanted to prove that the house was not haunted, and if she would have been right, she would be here with him making her point. Yet she was not there.

For some reason he wanted her to be here, telling him that he was a crazy person to believe in 'the paranormal'. He wanted her to be telling him that it was irrational.' Could he still save her?' Booth thought in himself, if she was in the house, why would he think she was dead, he had a feeling she was not dead, and she never had been. Deep inside he had a feeling that she needed his help.

* * *

Brennan was sitting next to the owner of the house, he had described his life. His wife who was home pregnant, and her sister that lived with her. Yet, he never once mentioned his parents, the once he had gotten this nightmare of. The once that were family of that scary woman. Brennan was afraid. She was praying in herself. No sure to what God.

'Please, Booth. Come and find me. ' She thought

* * *

Booth rang the doorbell. A man opened the door. He looked a little over his thirties. He had a confused look on his face.

"You're the FBI agent, right?" The man asked. Booth nodded his head. The man asked him to enter. Booth carefully walked trough that door. The interior was modern. The man obviously didn't agree with that.

"Have you seen this woman?" he showed a picture of Temperance Brennan. The picture was taken a while ago. Angela had taken a picture of them, when they were not watching. It was one of his favorite pictures.

"Yeah, I've seen her near the house." the man replied "You know the house."

"You mean Rose Red, don't you?" Booth watched him while he turned around.

"Yes." He walked to the other side of the room. "That is the house I mean, she was heading in. She was opening the port. Man if she's there. She's dead.

The phone rang. Booth hear Zach's voice at the other end. He was talking, but Booth couldn't understand a word.

"So is it her?" He asked


	6. Chapter 6

**6. I will follow you in Hell**

_Previously on The Rose In Red_

_The phone rang. Booth hear Zach's voice at the other end. He was talking, but Booth couldn't understand a word. _

"_So is it her?" He asked_

Booth pressed his sell phone against his ear. He wanted to hear Zach's voice clear. He wanted to hear what he was going to say. But he did not hear any respond.

"The bones show that the women has given birth." Zach said "Unless Dr. Brennan has a child we don't know about."

"So is it Pam?" Booth asked while the Emery's watched him.

"We are positive, we got her DNA and it does not match Brennans. We are going to run some tests, but we imagine it fits Pams." Booth felt like smiling, but at the other hand, she was in the house. Running from god knows what.

"I'm going in." Booth said. He heard Zach on the phone. He said that they were coming there. Booth didn't care. He walked out of the house. He walked on the road. He imagined that Brennan was standing right here, watching the haunted house. It felt haunted to him. He felt that the house was watching him, as crazy it sounded. It was watching them. It was laughing with him. Calling him in.

* * *

Brennan was sitting on the hard wooden floor. Watching the clock that seemed to move faster. She had a strange feeling, she felt that Booth was watching her right now. She had no idea why.

"Did anyone get out of this house alive?" She asked

Steve turned his face around. He face Temperance Brennan. "Yeah, I got out. 5 people did. It is possible, but it's tricky. Very tricky. She wants to kill us all. And Ellen Rimbaurs will is iron."

"Yeah, I kind of knew that." Brennan smiled "I think my partner will come to save us, he will take my team. And they are really smart. Zach I mean he could find us. And Hodgins, he could help him. They will get us out."

"I'm okay with the fact that I will die today. Dr. Brennan, you can you reconcile with that fact?" He watched her.

"No, I will not die here today. And neither will you. I think they will come rescue us. I'm not ready to die. There is still so much to do. Say" Brennan said

"What did you not say?" Steve watched her "Before I left, I didn't told my wife I loved her. I'm not sure if she knows."

"I never told my partner, I'm crazy in love with him" Brennan watched Steve "I always thought a better moment would come along. I waited at the perfect moment. The perfect day, without any corpses. But there never was one. I guess I was just scared, that he wouldn't feel the same"

"You are afraid." Steve smiled "I imagined you being a cold person. That you didn't fear anything. I guess I was wrong. My wife's sister is a great fan of yours, when ever she does not know what to do, she asks herself what you would do in a situation like that. And she exactly knows what to do."

Brennan putted her head against the wall.

"Booth's my best friend." Brennan told him "He's always there for me. I'm just scared he will not feel the same, and he wouldn't want me to be his friend. And I would hate that. I would rather be his friend, then not have him in my life at all."

He sat next to her. "I had a relationship with Joyce Reardon, we were a couple. But I couldn't get trough her. I told her not to bring the house to life again. She wanted to prove that there was a paranormal thing."

"You can't prove anything paranormal." Brennan said "If you can prove a phenomena, It's no longer a paranormal phenomena. It's a scientific fact."

"And you can't tape anything. The house won't let it." Steve replied "We were here to tape prove. But we never could find anything. 3 innocent people died, and we came up with nothing. This house belongs to no one. It will keep standing here, and sometimes someone will come in here. That person will feed the house. Probably that person lost a bet, or wants to proof a point. But that kind of behavior keeps the house alive."

"How can we kill the house?" Brennan asked. "Can we stop it?"

"No." Steve turned his face to the other side. "We could get out, but we can't destroy the house."

* * *

"This house is creepy." Angela said by watching it. "I can't understand Bren, why would she go in there."

"Well, this house is bigger then mine." Hodgins said in disbelieve. "No way, Cam's richer then me."

Hodgins laughed for a short second and gave Cam a pat against the shoulder. At the same time she gave a small smile. She didn't feel a single happy feeling in her body. The house had one of her best people in it. Her friend.

"I hate this house already" Cam said while she opened the door.

"Well, it seems they do not really have a gardener" Zach said when he saw the flowers. "and for some reason the fountains still working."

Angela felt scared. She wanted to turn around, but behind her, the gate closed. Booth looked at her. In his eyes she saw fear, not fear of the house. But the fear of what happened to Brennan, what her rationality. He gave her a pet. It told her that he would be okay, if she would return. But Angela stepped on. Towards the door.

"I sure don't like this house." Sweets said "It makes me feel lost."

"Well, I think it has that effect on everyone." Booth grabbed his gun and walked toward the door. Slowly opening it. He didn't see anything, and lowered his weapon.

"So what are you going to do?" Hodgins asked "Shoot the ghost? Good luck with."

"I just.." Booth putted his gun in the holster. "It's just a habit okay."

He walked on the hall. They looked around. It looked peaceful, beautiful. But that was just a mask the house was wearing. It had to feel safe. But a normal consciousness person wouldn't buy it. Booth heard his inner voice to get out. But his heart was asking him to stay, to fight for her. Cam had a scary face.

"Why couldn't I heir a summer house in the south of France?" Cam joked "But off course I get the haunted mansion, that one of my employers get trapped in. Crappy Karma."

They walked on. Trough the hall. She saw the picture of Ellen Rimbauer. The painting hanging over the fire place. Angela looked at the beautiful painting. She still appreciated art. It was beautiful.

"Okay." Booth walked on a little, he turned around. "What do we do? I mean do we split up?"

"No, the character to subject that on a horror movie always dies." Zach said "I heard."

"I'm okay with Booth going to die." Hodgins smiles.

They walked on a couple of meters. Booth decides to keep them together. It would give them a bigger chance of survival. All of the sudden a blond woman was standing in front of in. She looked like Brennan, it was Pam. Booth stepped in front of them, taking out his gun.

"Get away." Booth said while pointing his gun at her.

"Get out of here while you still can." She sat down on the stairs. She didn't attack them. Booth lowered his gun. Just looking at her.

"Did you see her?" He kept a picture of Brennan smiling in the air.

"Are you asking a ghost if she has seen Brennan?" Hodgins was laughing with Booth. "I mean she's evil, she wants to eat us."

"It doesn't look like it." Cam walked up the stairs "She looks as lost as we are."

"Cam stay away from her." Booth said while pointing his gun at her once again.

"Give me that photo." Cam grabbed the photo out of Booths hands. She walked up the stairs and sat down next to the girl. "Have you seen her?"

Cam putted the picture on her hands, and watched her. Pam took the picture in her hands, and outlined her jaw line. She looked the picture.

"Tempe." She shook like a living girl, but her skin color told them that she had been dead for several years.

"Yeah, Tempe." Cam looked at her once again. "Tempe, Where?"

Booth watched both of them. He released that Cam was right, the girl was not dangerous. She was lost. She couldn't leave this place. And her bones were on the table. She was terribly lost, not knowing who to be. She didn't get a peaceful afterlife. But she had to live in a haunted house, knowing what happened. Not able to do anything.

Cam put her hand on her knees. She watched the girl, the move made her freak a little. She pointed up. Cam watched her finger.

"Tempe's up there?" Cam asked while she pointed to the sky. "Where?"

She didn't say anything. She gave a confused view. Not saying another word. In a way, she didn't know where Temperance Brennan was. She didn't know the house. It changed all the time. On the stairs another woman appeared. Cam release in her walk, that this one was not going to be so helpful.

"Get behind me Cam." Booth said while he grabbed his gun. Cam turned around, seeing that Pam had left. She walked down the stairs. "Who is this ghost?"

"I have no idea." Angela said "It does not look like the woman on the painting. Cause she has blond hair. She looks kind of hostel, blond. Isn't that the science lady? Joyce Reardon. I went to some of her readings."

"Yeah, that's her okay." Cam said "I never liked her when she was alive. I'm not going to when she's dead and walking."

"You know, what I'm thinking about in a situation like this?" Everyone was watching Zach "Why the hell are we waiting for her to walk down the stairs? Why don't we just run."

"Hell, Zach." Hodgins seemed to understand the simplicity of his idea. "That's the best idea I've heard in days."

Then started running, they noticed the scary ghost did not make an attempt to follow them. They opened the door, and stopped.

"I'm so tired." Cam said while she sat down on the ground. "So very tired."

"I get why there is not house keeper." Zach said "Cleaning this house, is impossible."

"The house should defiantly eat a housekeeper." Booth said while walking around "I doubt that this big stones are part of the architecture."

"I'm sure they are not." Cam laughed

A loud bang was against the door. Non of them dared to open it, afraid it would be some ghost. Trying to open the door.

"We are not safe." Cam said

"After who are they?" Booth asked

* * *

"What is going on?" Brennan asked when she heard the noise downstairs.

"The ghost, they have changed their attention toward someone other then us." Steve stood up "It's like they're a bigger threat."

"Angela." Brennan stood up "What if it's my team, could they been trying to get to them."

"It's possible." Steve said "If it's a big group, the house sees them as a threat. They are going to split them up."

"And if they do that. They will die." Brennan got up, walked out the door. She was followed by the guy.

"What are we going to do?" She said while she looked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. 9 things to do before you die**

_Previously on the Rose in Red_

"_What if it's my team, could they been trying to get to them." Brennan stood up _

"_It's possible." Steve said "If it's a big group, the house sees them as a threat. They are going to split them up." _

"_And if they do that. They will die." Brennan got up, walked out the door. She was followed by the guy._

"_What are we going to do?" She said while she looked at him._

"There is nothing we can do." Steve said "We have to think about ourselves first. If we go there, we will be the once who they kill. And we don't want that to happen."

"You are saying that we can not save them." Brennan looked at him. She swung the door open, and walked out of it. "I don't care what happens to me. I would rather go save them, and die. Then sit here and don't do anything. I could never live with myself, if I let them die. I would rather die a hero. Then live as a coward."

"Okay." Steve stood up walking behind her.

* * *

"You keep the door closed." Booth said "While we prepare Dr. Sweets to be served."

Cam smiled. She had to admit that Booth was very funny in danger situation. Angela was standing against the door, holding it close.

"Me?" Sweets was watching Booth. "Don't you think we should send Dr. Sorayon out, It's her house for a reason." "I think the child makes sense." Hodgins smiled

"Dr. Hodgins." Cam watched him. "How would you like your letter of resignation? If you don't like that, I would not joke with me." "Okay, Dr. Saroyan." Hodgins had a big grin on his face. Angela was rather afraid and was standing behind Booth. Using his body as a shield. "So what are we going to do?" Angela asked "I mean we get out."

"No!" Booth reacted "I don't know what you guys think, but I came here to save Brennan. And I have a feeling she's still in here." "Hey, Booth." Angela said "We have to think about ourselves first. Get out of here. Booth we are not going to find Brennan if things keep going on like this. This house is going to kill us. And Brennan is probably dead. She's been in this house for like 2 weeks. You believe she can survive this house all by herself?"

"I think we should go find her." Booth looked at her. His eyes were full of fire. Hope, hope that hey could find her. "She would not give up on me. And I'm not going to give up on her. She is still here, I feel it in my gut. And I know you feel it too."

"Yeah, I feel it Booth." Angela sat down "But I'm afraid. This house makes me afraid. It gives me a feeling. That I can't escape." "It was designed to break heart, like Ellen's was broken." Cam walked around the house. "To hurt like she was hurt."

"We got to go out of her. Before.." Sweets started to get in panic

* * *

"Okay, how do we get their attention to us?" Brennan asked "I mean how do we get them to split up?" "We give them a threat." Steve watched Tempe "Are you clairvoyant by any chance?"

"No!" Brennan looked at him "I guess not." "If you were, you would know." Steve watched her. "You don't believe in that kind of stuff, do you?""I didn't believe in it." Brennan stepped of the stairs "All my life I tried to proof there were no ghost, and that kind of stuff, just to find out I am wrong."

"Well, you at least want to say, you're wrong." Steve replied "I never believe in this stuff."

"We get them here by giving them a reason." Steve took a hammer. Smashing it in the wood. "I'm destroying the house."

Steve handed her a wooden tool. And told her to smash it in to anything she could see. Brennan gave the bet a swing and smashed it in a statue.

"Like this." She yelled while she put the bet trough the glass of a cabinet. She watched him smash the bed.

"Exactly like that." Steve smiled "I think she's coming." "Who's coming?" Brennan worried. She dropped the bet on the ground. "I have no idea." Steve was afraid. She could tell that he was afraid. She didn't have an idea what was coming their way.

* * *

It became very quiet. Booth felt that the ghost were going away. But at the same time he knew that something more dangerous was happening in the house. A bigger power.

"What's happening Booth?" Cam asked "What's going on?""They are gone." Angela watched "That's a good thing right?"

"No." Booth replied "It means that all these powers the house send to us, found a bigger threat."

Booth got up. He walked around in the room. "What would send their attention to destroying other people?" Cam watched him, like he was trying to shoot a guy from a mile distance. She saw that pressure in his eyes. She recognized from the day Brennan had been buried alive.

"What do you mean?" Angela walked up to Booth. She grabbed his hand. "What other threat? What is the other threat?!"

Booth didn't answer her question. He looked at the other side. Angela still had his hand in hers, and squished it tighter. Booth tried not to watch her.

"Who?" She repeated herself. "Pleas tell me what you are thinking."

"Bones." Angela heard Booth saying what she thought he would say. Cams eyes were darker. She got really afraid. "What are we going to do?" Sweets voice was worried. Not like the 12 year old he was, in Booths opinion. Booth couldn't smile, he couldn't even frown. In his mind he was with Bones. His Bones. He never told her how much he loved her. This power was going to eat her. And he couldn't even tell her that he loved her.

* * *

Brennan was body pressed against the wooden floor. She could feel a power getting closer. In anthropology she had seen worship of gods, but she always said that those people were absolutely entirely crazy. Out of their minds. But now she knew that gods were just a myth. They were the top of the iceberg, that kept a terrible secret. She was very afraid. She watched Steve. He had the bet in his hands.

"We have to do something." Brennans lips were turning a bit blue, from the ice cold wind coming their way. "How are we going to get us this situation?" "We don't" he replied "What do you mean?" Brennan got up "What do you mean we don't?"

"We die!" He replied "We die, there are no different things that can happen!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is the new chapter, I believe all of you have been waiting. I really hope you like it. Tips are always welcome. I had a hard time writing this chapter, cause I have no iday, who should or shouldn't die?**_

_**If any of you know who you want to die. Let me know. It hirts me to kill any of them.**_

_**Bye, TempeGeller(Ellen)**_

* * *

**8. What are we doing now?**

_Previously on The Rose in Red_

_"What other threat? What is the other threat?!" Angela asked "Who?"_

_"Bones" Booth replied _

_"How are we going to get us this situation?" Brennan asked "What do you mean?" Brennan got up _

_"We die!" He replied _

"What?" Brennan was very afraid "Don't we have another choice, like kicking some nasty ghost ass. And have frozen yoghurt. I mean we could do that.""Frozen yoghurt." Steve repeated slowly "We are going to die, and all you can talk about is frozen yoghurt.

Brennan tried to laugh herself out of the situation. But she felt the fear. It was close to the feeling you experience when you are about to wake up from a nightmare. But the only bad side was that she was not waking up. But she could not.

* * *

Melinda got out of the car. She looked at the house she never seen before. Zach had told something to her about Seattle, so she wanted to surprise him. But when she got the apartment the man had told her that he had gone to Rose Red, and he had given her the address. Melinda was worried. She didn't know what he was doing there. She had not spoken to him in 2 weeks. And one night she heard a message on her answering machine, that he was going to Seattle, and that he was taking Prue with him. She had been mad, later she hadn't cared.

Melinda got mad, when she found Prue in the childcare. Her daughter had hugged her. Later she spoken to the woman that had taken care of her child. She told her that Zach had told her he was not going to be away that long. But he didn't come back. She told that he had left the day before. And that he had not picked up the child. That had let her to these house.

In parapsychology magazine she had read about the danger of this house. And she had always believed everything. Enough to ignore the house And now she wanted to go in, to face her fears. She was a paranormal person. She was a wiccan, and had a clear 6th sense. She wouldn't call herself a clairvoyant. But she knew that the house was trouble. She learned about houses, She opened the gate. -Melinda, keep this to yourself- the girl thought. She walked over the ground. Opened the door to the house. -Don't be afraid- Melinda looked around. The wooden floor was hard to walk on. For her. The house was full of pain. She could feel people who were troubled, she fell that the house was ready to attak someone. She took the crystal out of her pocket, and walked trough the halls. She had gotten the crystal from Gillian, she was a witch, and told her that this would protect her from bad ghosts.

She walked up the stairs, she followed the power in the house. Where everything was leading her. This house would not consume her alive, this house would not eat her. She walked up the stairs, that is when she heard the house groan. She touched the doors, and felt the presence of someone she knew. Brennan. That was the presence she could feel on the doors. She stopped walking.

* * *

Booth sat there, he was waiting for Angela to calm down. Hodgins had his arms around her. He held her close.

"What are we going to do?" Cam asked "A supernatural power is going to kill someone know, God know what is going to happen to her soul. Booth we have to get there, we have to get to them."

"Oh my God" Zach was starting to get worried "What If I don't get out of here, what I'm I going to do with the small child in day care."

"Everything is going to be fine." Sweets tried to get himself be sure of that, but he could not tell that to himself. "Right?"

Booth moved toward the door, for a second her turned around.

"I'm going to find her." Booth said "You guys stay here, I need you to keep this door closed, and not open for anyone. Not even me. You have to get out, don't wait up."

"Booth, she's my friend." Angela said "I'm going."

She got up from Hodgins embrace, the rest of the team seemed to follow her example. Getting up, ready to face the battle. But she needed to know more, Cam had a face that was so afraid. She couldn't handle anything, not that small things that were about to happen to all of them. Booth took his gun, and he held it close to his face.

"Ready?" He watched Cam who gave him a confident look and pointed up to the ceiling. Booth pointed in that motion and moved trough the halls.

"Zach was singing in fear " West Virginia, mountain mama, take me home, country road."Country road take me home, to the place I belong."

"It took to long, It took to long, for you to call back." Angela sang out of fear "And normally I would just forget that."

"Cam joined Angela in the singing "I played along, I played along. Rolled right of my back, but obviously my armor was cracked. What kind of boyfriend would forget that, who would forget that."except the fact it was my birthday, my stupid birthday."

Booth gave the both of them a serious face, and they stopped the singing. He didn't know where he was going. There were two ways they could go, straight ahead or turn around the corner. He bumped to someone, he led out a high scream.

"Agent Booth?" Melinda's eyes were looking at him. "Oh my God, what is going on? Why are you guys in here?"

"Well, Brennan is in the house." Zach replied while hugging his girlfriend. "And we are in lunch. We just got ourselves a witch. A Wicca!"

"Zach!" Melinda gave him a mad look "You promised me you would never tell anyone. About met being a witch."

"Oh, you're one of those people." Booth smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I asked you the same question about 5 seconds ago." Booth turned away "Oh great, I was worrying. And I now the history of this house.'"

"Oh right." Cam stepped to her "It's kind of mine."

"Oh that's great." Melinda replied "I have a feeling something is going down in this home. And it's not going to be pretty."

"Well, we were guessing." Sweets added "And now the house has got one more person to eat. Why are you even here?"

"Because I was worried." Melinda replied "I mean Zach calls that he is taking Prudence to Seattle. And I'm suppose to not worry about you guys. So why are you here?"

"Well, let's repeat shall we, Dr. Brennan wanted to prove there was no such thing as haunted." Hodgins explained "So she got lost in the house, and we are the rescuers."

"Yeah, that pretty much is the point." Zach looked at her.

"Oh great, just great!" Cam said while she was a ghost watching them. It was Joyce Reardon, and Melinda recognized her. She was her professor when she was in college. Psychology, the professor that was crazy about psychic things, and she was a psychic herself. Or something that looked like it.

"Miss Ryan, it's nice to see you again." She was coming closer to them. "I never thought I would see you again. My little psychic. You were not with us the first time."

"You were suppose to be with them?" Booth watched "What happened?"

"Do you honestly care what happened?" Melinda stared at him. "Let's just walk away, I mean let's just run."

And that is what they did, just walk away from the crazy dead lady. She didn't try to follow them.

* * *

"Oh just great, evil spirits coming our way." Brennan was furious "Are we just going to stand here?"

"I don't really see any other way?" Steve replied "You asked me to get their attention. Now we have it. I didn't have a plan, this was your idea."

"Well, I was not really thinking about what we were going to do?" Brennan yelled "I just wanted to help Booth. I just wanted to help."

The door swung open. Brennan gave a high scream. To high to be really human. She didn't really want to look. To who had come in trough the door. What person that had came to save her. Or where it some of the ghost to kill her.

"Dr. Brennan?" Cam was standing right before her. She seemed very happy to see her, Dr. Sorayon was followed by Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, Zach, Melinda and Booth off course.

"Bones." He hugged her tight. And turned to face her. "I love you. I'm so glad you're still alive."'

"I love you too." They stared in each others eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to interrupt this little romantic moment, but does anyone have an idea how to stop the evil spirits coming this way?" Steve asked them

"Who the hell is that?" Cam had a strange look on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**_New Chapter! Sorry, I took this long. I spent to much time writing Grey's anatomy fanfiction, and this one got left behind. So here's another chapter. I'll try to update this as soon as possible. I think there will be another 2 chapters, and then this story is over. Maybe there will be antother story following this, I'm not sure about that. So Enjoy._**

**_TempeGeller(Ellen)_**

**_Okay, I'm writing a Grey's Anatomy/Twilight fiction: Named Greylight and The Greylight sage: Blue moon. Anyone who loves this stories. Check this out. It's a teenage version of Grey's anatomy with the charecters of Grey's. Anyone who loves Drama could check out Home is where the heart is, about the sister of Dr. Brennan, Thank you for all the lovely reviews. _**

**_And one question about this chapter: who do you think should die? Everyone is up to die (Accept Booht and Brennan, can't kill them. I think most of you agree with me on that level.) So enjoy this, check out my other stories. And REVIEW! And how do yout think they should get out? That's a very important question. (What would you do?)_**

**_

* * *

_**

9. Who the hell is that?

_Previously on the Rose in Red_

"_Well, let's repeat shall we, Dr. Brennan wanted to prove there was no such thing as haunted." Hodgins explained "So she got lost in the house, and we are the rescuers." _

"_Oh just great, evil spirits coming our way." Brennan was furious "Are we just going to stand here?" _

"_I don't really see any other way?" Steve replied "You asked me to get their attention. Now we have it. I didn't have a plan, this was your idea." _

"_Bones." He hugged her tight. And turned to face her. "I love you."_

"_I'm sorry I have to interrupt this little romantic moment, but does anyone have an idea how to stop the evil spirits coming this way?" Steve asked them_

"_Who the hell is that?" _

**Now in the Rose in Red**

"They would call me Steve Rimbauer, This is my house." The man stared at the woman in front of them. "And who are you guys? Fast food?"

"We are here to save Dr. Brennan" Melinda replied

"Miss Ryan, I didn't believe we would ever meet again." Steve Rimbauer stared at her. "I was glad you didn't join us un our little tour trough Rose Red."

"Melinda, do you know this house?" Brennan watched her "Why does the guy know you?"

"Cause," Melinda turned to her. "I'm not like you Tempe. I'm not like you at all. When I quiet in New York, I didn't exactly got a job right away. And Mrs. Reardon offered me 5000$ to research a house that wasn't haunted anymore. The day before the memorial weekend I got a premonition or whatever you like to call it. I called miss Reardon, telling her that something would go wrong. I warned her about this."

"Joyce knew." Steve sat down "She knew all along that by visiting this place she would wake it up again. She wouldn't go."

"Maybe she had a bigger plan." Steve watched Melinda "She was mad, furious when you called that you would not go. She said she was failing in her plan."

"She wanted me there, why?"

"You want to know why I wanted you there, Miss Ryan." Joyce was standing in front of them. "Well, Annie and you were the two strangest in my group, you have powers that you haven't found out about yet. Powers that could bring this house back to life. Powers that would give me immortality. Outside this house, ultimate proof, of the existence of paranormal life. But when you didn't show up, the deal with Ellen Rimbauer didn't get trough."

"Oh, you know what." Melinda didn't want to face anyone.

"You are a powerful girl, aren't you?" Joyce turned around her. "I would have killed to posses the powers you do. And what do you do? You are the bone girl. You could be a queen. But you work with bones."

"Leave me alone." Melinda yelled "There's nothing special about me."

"Off course, it's also about her." She pointed at Brennan "You posses great powers. Better then anyone could understand. I didn't find you."

"Powers?" Brennan stared at her "I believe that you are mistaking. I don't believe in that kind of stuff. So ghost are real. But the rest is still fake."

"I'm with her." Melinda said "Or I'm pretending to be with her, cause I don't feel like talking to you anymore. You evil, little.."

"Joyce, what are you doing?" Steve stepped in front of them. "They are coming, all the ghost in this house. Why can't you let them go? And I'll stay, Grams will be happy."

"Your grand mum will be, but I have bigger plans." Joyce stepped around them. "As you guys know, I can't leave the land. If I kill them, I hope to get everything that is mine. The proof. To tell all you guys that paranormal things are real."

"You can not proof any of this." Melinda stepped in front of them. "That's why it's called paranormal. Because you can not proof it. It can not be proven."

"You believe that." Joyce stepped in front of them. "Pam, that's the body you have found. It was me, I got the body in their pool. I got it their, so I could get anyone in the house. But you know what? Better things happened. Who knew that Pam looked like you, girl? Who knew that the most powerful wiccan would come in my house? Who knew that a lot of people would follow her? And who would know that our little miss Ryan would be here, I'm a genius."

"You are not a genius." Melinda said. She slowly stepped trough the door. The rest of the team followed her. When they left the door, they stared running like they never had ran before. Running from something that was following them. Joyce Reardon and the rest of the ghost in the house.

Steve closed the door, the rest of the team sat down. Their breathing was very fast, and not really controlled. They were very tired.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked "Was that real?"

"That you guys are powerful?" Steve stepped right up them. "I'm afraid so, Joyce wants to get her proof, and ever after her dead. She'll kill to do that. She'll keep going until…"

"She gets it." Booth added. He putted an arm around Brennans shoulder, pulling her a little bit closer. Hugging her, like he hadn't seen her in years. And maybe it felt like that.

"It reminds me off" Steve watched in front of him, staring at the environment.

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you holding the doors and the windows closed?" Pam asked while crossing her hand over her chest._

"_I'm not holding the doors shut, or transforming the window glass." Steve was serious, staring right in front of him. __**He didn't understand why they asked him, if he could do such a thing. He was no psychic. Joyce had research it. **_

"_No, of course you're not, Ellen's doing it through Annie, but also through you. You know it, or at least sense it."_

"_She's not doing anything through me! I don't sense that!"_

"_For now, let's stick to the kid. with her gone, if the doors are still locked, we'll deal with him."_

"_No one is going to hurt this child."_

"_Of course they're not."_

"_And there's the rub. We're in trouble, ladies and gentlemen. Big trouble."_

"_Why bring psychics, telekinetics and automatic writers here, anyway?" Pam stood up, turning around to them. "It was to recharge a cell that was never dead, merely dormant .And we have all played our part, I think. But Annie has been key. But what Emery doesn't understand is that Steve has been key too" Pam stood up, turning around to them. _

"_Steve's about as psychic as a ham sandwich." Pam laughed all of the sudden. Pam had a laugh that was very nice to hear. _

"_Please be quiet, Joyce." Nick Hardaway stared at the rest. _

"_Don't you tell me to shut up. How dare you?" Joyce stood up. _

"_He asked you to be quiet." Rachel turned to them. _

"_And do it, please!" Cathy turned to Pam "I want to hear this."_

"_Everyone has some psychic capacity. I've read your books and articles. You used to know that before all this psychic superstar infatuation stuff" Pam walked around in the room. " I know Miller isn't the only imagination-challenged idiot you've had to deal with. But you've become blinded, misguided. _

"_I have not become blinded." Joyce yelled_

"_Whatever Steve's psychic ability in the outside world, here in Rose Red, it's amplified to the power of 2." Pam's voice sounded serious "Because he's blood, Ellen's blood. You said so, you're the last of the Rimbauers." _

"_It's feeding off us. You must feel it too." _

"_Of course I do. Oh, dear Jesus, please get us out of here."_

"_Steve couldn't hold us. Not with me, you and Emery against him. No, the problem is Annie. Emery was right about that."_

"We could use you." Steve walked toward them. "Use you to get out of the house. Like we did it. We need to find who ever keeps the locks closed."

"You." Brennan replied "I mean, judging from the story, you.."

"We are.." Vanessa turned around. "We are the once that are being used by Ellen Rimbauer. Maybe we should put us to sleep. A little drug to put us to sleep. "

"That was.." Stave stared in front of him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Every time you talk, you say something unpleasant, so just be quiet." Rachel stared at him. "And not just unpleasant, it's wicked. I know you have had an accident and…"_

"_An accident? That's right, I had an accident." Emery yelled_

"_Unpleasant Emery knows something about our reporter." Nick added_

"_You wouldn't want to hear it from me. Every time I talk, something wickedy, wickedy comes out." Emery sat down "Tell them, Nick. I'm tired of being wicked. You do the dirty work."_

"_Kevin Bollinger is dead. He brought Emery's mother here, then hung himself in the mirror library._

_Not so much a suicide as being Rose Red's latest victim." Nick told them_

"_What about Mrs. Waterman?" Cathy asked _

"_I can't see her or Professor Miller. What about you?" Nick replied_

"_I don't know. Which means they're probably still around." Emery replied "They're somewhere in this place."_

"_Pam is also missing, and if Emery says she's dead, we have to believe him. About Vic, of course, there's no question." Cathy replied "Joyce, do you understand what I'm telling you?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Let's talk now. I've gotta check on the equipment." Joyce wanted to walk away_

"_Did you intentionally decide to sacrifice us or just ignore the probability of our demise?"_

"_I don't know what you mean." Joyce walked in the other direction. "I mean, I have no idea!" _

"_Yes, you do. Or part of you does." Nick yelled "Supposing you never get your proof. Thought about that? Supposing the proof isn't here, what then? Say Rose Red is just a paranormal Energizer Bunny and it just keeps growing and growing and growing."_

"_Stop it! You're crazy." Joyce yelled "Can't you see that he's crazy?"_

"_I'm not crazy, I'm a mind reader. You know it and that's why I'm here. Now sit down! Rose Red won't let you have what you want. Nor anyone else. Ellen Rimbauer made it to break hearts as hers was broken. To hurt as she was hurt." Nick explained _

"_We must leave before it can…"_

"_What? Kill us? A real death would be merciful." Nick turned to Kathy "Because I doubt if even Vic is really dead and that's the worst of it. The very worst._

"_How do we get out? There are no secret tunnels." Steve replied _

"_Oh, wake up. She's the one who's keeping us locked in." Emery yelled "Yeah, her! Little Miss Mental Illness of…"_

"_Stop it!" Rachel yelled" Losing his fingers has affected his mind. Don't hold it against him."_

"_Oh, wake up, sweetheart. Wake up, all of you!" Emery yelled "It locked us in when she was awake. Then she passed out, everything opened up again. We could've gotten away then if we'd understood what was happening. One of us did understand. Joyce understood, didn't you, Joyce? And when the little bitch woke up again. We have lost Pam." _

_Emery stared around him. He turned to Joyce. "Off course you don't care. She's a mother, of a 7 year old. Have you ever thought about how the child is going to react if we tell her that her mummy is dead. Because of that child." _

"No option." Steve replied "We can't change in to monsters, that's exactly what my mother wants. That we start killing each other."

"I didn't say killing." Melinda replied "We need to make both of us unconscious, see if the doors open up. I mean it's our best bet."

"So you are telling us, that we hit you." Cam replied "And then the doors mind open up. It could be me to. I'm a Rimbauer to. Remember that."

"No you are not." Steve replied "I'm the last left."

"I have to say, I'm adopted." Cam replied "I'm your sister."

"What?" Steve fainted

"Well, one done." Melinda stared in Cam's direction

"I think I can hear something." Cam stared around in the house. "They are coming!"

**Next time on Rose in Red**

"Oh My god!" Brennan stared up. "What's that?"

"So we have 2 options." Melinda stared at Brennan. "Or we try to open the doors, and the window by knocking out Brennan, Steve, met and Cam."

"Or we die.." Cam replied


	10. Chapter 10

AN:

I am planning on dropping certain stories, does anyone still wants to read another chapter of this story?  
If you do want a next chapter, please tell me in a review, and I'll bring one as fast as possiple.


End file.
